The present invention relates to an angiography/CT method and apparatus, and more particularly to an angiography/CT method and apparatus which can effectively use an angiography arm for angiographic imaging and a CT gantry for CT imaging, and can improve examination efficiency.
European Patent Laid Open No. EP0919185A1 discloses an angiography/CT apparatus comprising a top plate for laying a subject, a frontal arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging vertically across the subject laid on the top plate, a CT gantry comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector for performing CT imaging on the subject laid on the top plate, and top plate moving means which allows the top plate to horizontally move in its longitudinal direction.
According to this angiography/CT apparatus, the angiographic imaging is achieved in a frontal plane by moving the top plate to the position of the frontal arm using the top plate moving means. The CT imaging is achieved by moving the top plate to the position of the CT gantry using the top plate moving means. Therefore, angiographic imaging and CT imaging can be alternately performed in a cycle of, for example, five minutes, by alternately moving the top plate between the two positions.
The conventional angiography/CT apparatus cannot however position a subject in the CT gantry while performing angiographic imaging on another subject using the frontal arm, and cannot position a subject at the frontal arm while performing CT imaging on another subject using the CT gantry. Thus, when only angiographic imaging is performed, only the frontal arm is used and the CT gantry is not used at all. On the other hand, when only CT imaging is performed, only the CT gantry is used and the frontal arm is not used at all.
This means that the CT gantry cannot be used in spite of the presence of subject requiring CT imaging without angiographic imaging, so the expensive CT gantry is not effectively used. Similarly, the frontal arm cannot be used in spite of the presence of a subject requiring angiographic imaging without CT imaging, so the expensive frontal arm is not effectively used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an angiography/CT method and apparatus in which an angiography arm and a CT gantry can be independently used for different subjects and which can thus effectively use the angiography arm and the CT gantry and can improve examination efficiency.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an angiography/CT apparatus comprising: an angiography top plate for laying a subject of angiography; an angiography arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging across the subject laid on the angiography top plate; a CT top plate for laying a subject of CT; a CT gantry comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector for performing CT imaging on the subject laid on the CT top plate; and moving means for moving the angiography top plate, angiography arm, CT top plate or CT gantry to enable CT imaging of the subject laid on the angiography top plate using the CT gantry or to enable angiographic imaging of the subject laid on the CT top plate using the angiography arm.
The angiography/CT apparatus of the first aspect has an angiography top plate and a CT top plate which are separate of each other and allow angiographic imaging and CT imaging to be performed independently. Further, since the use of the moving means allows CT imaging using the angiography top plate or angiographic imaging using the CT top plate, angiographic imaging and CT imaging may be alternately performed on a subject laid on, for example, the angiography top plate in a cycle of five minutes, as in the conventional angiography/CT apparatus. Therefore, the angiography arm and the CT gantry can be effectively used and examination efficiency can be improved.
Also in accordance with the first aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method comprising the steps of: moving an angiography top plate, angiography arm, CT top plate, or CT gantry; and performing CT imaging on a subject laid on the angiography top plate using the CT gantry or performing angiographic imaging on a subject laid on the CT top plate using the angiography arm.
In accordance with a second aspect, there is provided the angiography/CT apparatus of the first aspect, wherein the angiography top plate and the angiography arm are placed in an angiography room, the CT top plate and the CT gantry are placed in a CT room, and the moving means enables the angiography top plate, angiography arm, CT top plate or CT gantry to be moved between the angiography room and the CT room.
Since the angiography room and the CT room are separately provided in the angiography/CT apparatus of the second aspect, angiographic imaging and CT imaging can be independently performed with one subject in the angiography room and another subject in the CT room completely isolated. Moreover, since CT imaging can be performed in the angiography room or angiography imaging can be performed in the CT room, angiographic imaging and CT imaging may be alternately performed on a subject laid on, for example, the angiography top plate in a cycle of five minutes, as in the conventional angiography/CT apparatus. Therefore, the angiography arm and the CT gantry can be effectively used and examination efficiency can be improved.
In accordance with the second aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method, wherein an angiography top plate and an angiography arm are placed in an angiography room, and a CT top plate and a CT gantry are placed in a CT room, the method comprising moving the angiography top plate, angiography arm, CT top plate or CT gantry between the angiography room and the CT room.
In accordance with a third aspect, there is provided the angiography/CT apparatus of the second aspect, wherein the angiography room and the CT room are adjacent to each other across a boundary wall, an electrically driven X-ray protection door is provided in the boundary wall between the rooms, and the angiography top plate, angiography arm, CT top plate or CT gantry is movable between the angiography room and the CT room with the electrically driven X-ray protection door open.
Since the angiographic room and the CT room are adjacent to each other in the angiography/CT apparatus of the third aspect, the moving distance and time are minimized. Moreover, since an electrically driven X-ray protection door is provided, one subject in the angiography room and another subject in the CT room can be completely isolated except at the time of moving. Moreover, unnecessary X-ray exposure can be prevented.
In accordance with the third aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method, wherein an angiography room and a CT room are adjacent to each other across a boundary wall and an electrically driven X-ray protection door is provided in the boundary wall between the rooms, the method comprising moving the angiography top plate, angiography arm, CT top plate or CT gantry between the angiography room and the CT room with the electrically driven X-ray protection door open.
In accordance with a fourth aspect, there is provided the angiography/CT apparatus of the third aspect, wherein the angiography top plate and the CT top plate are parallel to the boundary wall in their longitudinal directions, and the moving means moves the CT gantry perpendicular to the boundary wall.
The CT gantry is wide across the front and narrow across its lateral sides. A subject enters from the front.
Since the CT gantry can be moved in a direction perpendicular to its lateral side in the angiography/CT apparatus of the fourth aspect, the width of the electrically driven X-ray protection door can be small, which is advantageous in isolating the angiography room and the CT room.
In accordance with the fourth aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method, wherein an angiography top plate and a CT top plate are parallel to a boundary wall in their longitudinal directions, the method comprising moving a CT gantry perpendicular to the boundary wall.
In accordance with a fifth aspect, there is provided an angiography/CT apparatus comprising: an angiography top plate for laying a subject of angiography; a frontal arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging vertically across the subject laid on the angiography top plate; a lateral arm comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray image receiving device for performing angiographic imaging horizontally across the subject laid on the angiography top plate; a CT top plate for laying a subject of CT; a CT gantry comprising an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector for performing CT imaging on the subject laid on the CT top plate; and moving means for moving the angiography top plate, frontal arm, lateral arm, CT top plate or CT gantry to enable CT imaging of the subject laid on the angiography top plate using the CT gantry or to enable angiographic imaging of the subject laid on the CT top plate using the frontal or lateral arm.
The angiography/CT apparatus of the fifth aspect has an angiography top plate and a CT top plate which are separate of each other and allow angiographic imaging and CT imaging to be performed independently. Further, since the use of the moving means allows CT imaging using the angiography top plate or angiographic imaging using the CT top plate, angiographic imaging and CT imaging can be alternately performed on a subject laid on, for example, the angiography top plate in a cycle of five minutes, as in the conventional angiography/CT apparatus. Therefore, the angiography arm and the CT gantry can be effectively used and examination efficiency can be improved. Furthermore, by providing the frontal and lateral arms, simultaneous angiographic imaging in the frontal and lateral planes, i.e., biplane angiographic imaging can be performed.
In accordance with the fifth aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method comprising the steps of: moving an angiography top plate, frontal arm, lateral arm, CT top plate or CT gantry; and performing CT imaging on a subject laid on the angiography top plate using the CT gantry or performing angiographic imaging on a subject laid on the CT top plate using the frontal or lateral arm.
In accordance with a sixth aspect, there is provided the angiography/CT apparatus of the fifth aspect, wherein the angiography top plate and the frontal and lateral arms are placed in an angiography room, the CT top plate and the CT gantry are placed in a CT room, and the moving means enables the angiography top plate, frontal arm, lateral arm, CT top plate or CT gantry to be moved between the angiography room and the CT room.
Since the angiography room and the CT room are separately provided in the angiography/CT apparatus of the sixth aspect, angiographic imaging and CT imaging can be independently performed with one subject in the angiography room and another subject in the CT room completely isolated. Moreover, since CT imaging can be performed in the angiography room or angiography imaging can be performed in the CT room, angiographic imaging and CT imaging may be alternately performed on a subject laid on, for example, the angiography top plate in a cycle of five minutes, as in the conventional angiography/CT apparatus. Therefore, the angiography arm and the CT gantry can be effectively used and examination efficiency can be improved.
In accordance with the sixth aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method, wherein an angiography top plate and frontal and lateral arms are placed in an angiography room, and a CT top plate and a CT gantry are placed in a CT room, the method comprising moving the angiography top plate, frontal arm, lateral arm, CT top plate or CT gantry between the angiography room and the CT room.
In accordance with a seventh aspect, there is provided the angiography/CT apparatus of the sixth aspect, wherein the angiography room and the CT room are adjacent to each other across a boundary wall, an electrically driven X-ray protection door is provided in the boundary wall between the rooms, and the angiography top plate, frontal arm, lateral arm, CT top plate or CT gantry is movable between the angiography room and the CT room with the electrically driven X-ray protection door open.
Since the angiographic room and the CT room are adjacent to each other in the angiography/CT apparatus of the seventh aspect, the moving distance and time are minimized. Moreover, since an electrically driven X-ray protection door is provided, one subject in the angiography room and another subject in the CT room can be completely isolated except at the time of moving. Moreover, unnecessary X-ray exposure can be prevented.
In accordance with the seventh aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method, wherein an angiography room and a CT room are adjacent to each other across a boundary wall and an electrically driven X-ray protection door is provided in the boundary wall between the rooms, the method comprising moving the angiography top plate, frontal arm, lateral arm, CT top plate or CT gantry between the angiography room and the CT room with the electrically driven X-ray protection door open.
In accordance with an eighth aspect, there is provided the angiography/CT apparatus of the seventh aspect, wherein the angiography top plate and the CT top plate are parallel to the boundary wall in their longitudinal directions, and the moving means moves the CT gantry perpendicular to the boundary wall.
The CT gantry is wide across the front and narrow across its lateral sides. A subject enters from the front.
Since the CT gantry can be moved perpendicular to its lateral side in the angiography/CT apparatus of the eighth aspect, the width of the electrically driven X-ray protection door can be made smaller, which is advantageous in isolating the angiography room and the CT room.
In accordance with the eighth aspect, there is from another viewpoint provided an angiography/CT method, wherein an angiography top plate and a CT top plate are parallel to the boundary wall in their longitudinal directions, the method comprising moving a CT gantry perpendicular to the boundary wall.
The angiography top plate is preferably vertically movable so the subject can easily climb on and off the angiography top plate.
Moreover, the angiography top plate is preferably horizontally rotatable so the subject can easily climb on and off the angiography top plate.
Furthermore, it is preferred that the frontal arm be configured to swivel around a pivot fixed on the floor, the lateral arm be configured to travel along the ceiling, the CT gantry be configured to travel on the floor, and control means be provided for controlling movement of movable portions so that interference of the frontal and lateral arms with the CT gantry is avoided.
According to the angiography/CT apparatus of the present invention, angiographic imaging and CT imaging can be performed independently on different subjects or alternately on the same subject. Therefore, an angiography arm and a CT gantry can be effectively used and examination efficiency can be improved.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.